Tentangmu
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Pengakuanku untukmu. Kau pun mengakuiku untukku. Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya. TENTANGMU chapter 3 sudah di apdet! Please RnR. DISCONTINUED
1. Awal dari Semua

**TENTANGMU**

Entah kesambet apa, tau-tau saya jadi doyan nulis cerita romantis! Saya kali ini pake pairing Byakuya X Hisana. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh sinetron 'Buku Harian Nayla' yang dulu ditayangkan di RCTI (jujur, saya suka dengan sinetron itu karena ada pesan moralnya). Oh iya! Saya memakai sudut pandang Byakuya dalam cerita ini. Baiklah, tidak banyak cincong. Kita langsung saja ke cerita….

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo, betul? Betul, betul, betul! (gaya Upin & Ipin)

**Warning :** OOC, AU, dan hal-hal gaje.

* * *

**AWAL DARI SEMUA**

**Chapter 1 'Tentangmu' **

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

* * *

Namaku Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku seorang mahasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Saat ini aku sedang duduk termenung di taman kampus –entah mengapa aku menyukai duduk termenung seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Kuchiki-san!" Panggil gadis itu. Aku menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Hisana?" tanyaku datar.

Hisana tersenyum kepadaku. Aku melihat senyumnya yang tulus. Namun, aku tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

Gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah Hisana Ukitake. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswi perawat dan kuakui, dia memang cocok menjadi perawat.

"Kau selalu bersikap begitu…." Kata Hisana. Ia tak peduli dengan sikapku–masih tetap tersenyum. Aku tetap tak bergeming.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke desa Inuzuru." Kata Hisana.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa?"

Hisana tersenyum, "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk orang-orang disana."

Aku malas ke Inuzuru–seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Disisi lain, aku tidak enak menolak ajakan Hisana.

Aku menatap matanya, "Kapan?"

"Nanti siang, sehabis kuliah." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Hisana kembali tersenyum lembut. ia pun berlalu ke fakultasnya.

* * *

Aku mengenal Hisana semenjak aku kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Aku mengenalnya karena dia berbeda dengan gadis yang lain. Awalnya kukira dia mendekatiku karena tampangku, hartaku, atau pun popularitasku–seperti pada gadis yang mendekatiku sebelumnya.

Ternyata aku salah.

Dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terobsesi denganku–dan apapun yang kumiliki.

Sifatnya yang ramah dan bersahabat membuatku kagum padanya. Hanya kagum–tidak ingin lebih. Itu semua karena tuntutan.

Tuntutan?

Orangtuaku adalah seorang bangsawan. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dari mereka. Mereka sangat berharap aku akan meneruskan jejak ayahku sebagai direktur disebuah rumah sakit elit di Tokyo. Mereka menginginkan aku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Mulai dari pendidikan, pekerjaan aku kelak, serta pendamping.

Pendamping?

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak membahas itu dulu–aku malas membahasnya.

* * *

Jam kuliahku hampir selesai. Aku melirik jam Gucci yang bertengger manis di tangan kiriku. Sudah jam setengah 3. Hisana pasti sudah menungguku.

Dosen yang mengajarku sudah meninggalkan kelas. Aku pun pergi menuju taman kampus.

Hisana menungguku di taman kampus. Tampaknya dia sudah lama menungguku. Jam belajar mahasiswa perawat memang sejam lebih cepat dibandingkan mahasiswa Kedokteran.

Wajah Hisana senang sekali melihatku datang ke sini, aku melihat tangannya membawa bungkusan–pasti untuk diberikan ke orang-orang Inuzuru.

"Kuchiki-san!" serunya riang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kataku datar.

"Tidak apa." Hisana menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Aku melepaskan tanganku, "Kalau begitu, kita ke mobilku sekarang." Kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kuchiki-san, kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" tanyaku tajam. Hisana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." Katanya. Kami berdua terdiam selama pergi ke tempat parkir mobil.

Kudekati mobil Volvo S 60 hitam milikku. Aku membukakan pintu depan dan mempersilakan Hisana masuk.

"Masuklah." Kataku. Hisana nampak ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya menurutinya.

Aku menutup pintu lalu masuk kedalam.

* * *

Mobilku melaju kencang, menembus waktu keluar dari kota. Sekilas, Hisana melirikku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku tahu dia melirikku.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Kuchiki-san." Kata Hisana.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak ingin ikut." Katanya.

"Aku memang ingin ikut." Jawabku datar. Hisana menghela nafas lega.

Jalan menuju desa Inuzuru masih belum mulus–karena belum diaspal. Aku sempat menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa pemerintah tidak mengaspal jalan ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di perbatasan antar kota dan desa, Hisana mengajakku keluar.

"Kita tidak bisa bawa mobil untuk masuk ke Desa Inuzuru," kata Hisana. "Jalannya tidak cukup dilewati oleh mobil." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jalan untuk masuk ke sana memang sempit. Aku pun memarkirkan mobil di lapangan kosong dekat perbatasan. Kami pun berjalan memasuki jalan sempit tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." Katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, bagus ya,"kataku dingin. "….Jadi sekarang kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Hisana memamerkan senyum jahilnya, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu…."

Lima menit kami berjalan mencari tempat yang dimaksud Hisana.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Katanya. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Hisana menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke sebuah panti asuhan.

"Ini dia tempatnya!" seru Hisana. Aku mengangguk pelan–masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. _Untuk_ _apa dia mengajakku ke panti asuhan?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 25 tahun keluar dan menghampiri Hisana. Ia nampak senang bertemu Hisana.

"Ah, Hisana-san!" sambutnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga!" katanya.

"Gomen, Isane-san." Kata Hisana. "Aku tidak sempat datang kemari." Matanya mencari seseorang, "Yoruichi-san mana?"

"Ah, Yoruichi sedang pergi ke rumah seorang donatur." Jawabnya.

Orang yang bernama Isane itu memandangku kagum, "Wah, kau bawa pacarmu juga ya?" tanya Isane usil. "Seleramu ternyata tinggi ya!"

Hisana tersenyum, "Dia bukan pacarku, hanya teman." Jawabnya. "Namanya Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Byakuya… cocok dengan orangnya." Komentar Isane. "Sangat tampan."

Aku hanya menganggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Isane mengajak kami masuk ke dalam.

Aku pun menelusuri seisi panti ini. Ada taman yang terawat baik. Ketika memasuki rumah panti, aku terkesima. Meskipun ruangan di dalam rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi atmosfer disini membuatku nyaman. Hangatnya kekeluargaan menyeruak di sini.

Pandangan mataku terhenti pada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain balok susun. Mereka nampak riang bermain bersama-sama. Aku menatap sendu tubuh-tubuh kecil dan kurus itu.

Hatiku sesak melihatnya. Betapa tidak? Aku hidup dengan segala fasilitas mewah. Orangtuaku bahkan bisa memenuhi semua keinginanku. Tapi disini aku merasakan meskipun mereka hidup kekurangan, mulut kecil mereka tidak mengeluh–tetap riang bermain.

Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri–rasanya seperti ditampar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pundakku ditepuk seseorang, "Kuchiki-san, kau melamun ya?"

Aku gelagapan,"Emm…"

"Aku sering kesini. Untuk belajar kepada mereka." Pandangan mata Hisana menatap anak-anak panti asuhan itu.

Aku mengerti, tapi masih bingung dengan ucapannya. "Maksudmu?"

Mata Hisana tak lepas memandangi anak-anak itu, "Kita belajar kehidupan kepada mereka. Belajar mensyukuri apapun yang didapat, belajar tak mudah putus asa dalam menghadapi hidup, dan belajar untuk berdamai dengan kerasnya kehidupan dunia." Jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. _Kau bijaksana sekali, Hisana._ Pujiku dalam hati.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa!" Hisana menghampiri anak-anak tersebut.

"Hisana-nee!" teriak mereka senang. Mereka mengerubuti Hisana.

Hisana tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan permen dan aneka kue dari bungkusan yang dibawanya. Ia membagikannya kepada anak-anak kecil itu.

"Arigatou, Hisana-nee…" sahut mereka serempak. Hisana pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aku bisa merasakan kesenangan Hisana ketika membagikan kue tadi. Betapa indahnya berbagi. Melihat senyum tulus dari anak-anak panti asuhan itu membuatku ikut bahagia.

Hisana mengajakku pulang. Sebelum pulang, aku sempat memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Isane. Awalnya dia menolak, tetapi setelah kukatakan bahwa uang itu untuk anak-anak panti, ia mau menerimanya–berulang kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Sayonara, Isane-san." Kata Hisana.

"Sayonara… arigatou Hisana-san, Byakuya-san!" balasnya.

Kami meninggalkan panti ini dengan membawa sebuah pelajaran kehidupan.

* * *

Di dalam perjalanan menuju kota, Hisana menatapku,"Bagaimana kejutan tadi?" tanya Hisana. "Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Ya. Itu kejutan terindah yang pernah kuterima," jawabku. "Aku jadi tahu bagaimana kondisi diluar lingkunganku."

"Nanti akan aku ajak lagi ke tempat-tempat lain yang belum kau ketahui." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Balasku. Hisana tersenyum manis.

Sepintas kulihat wajah Hisana. Wajahnya kali ini pucat–sepertinya dia kelelahan. Apakah dia sakit?

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hisana." Kataku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kuchiki-san." Jawabnya lemah.

"Jangan bohong!" gertakku.

Entah karena gertakanku atau apa, Hisana akhirnya mengatakan kalau dia merasa pusing.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kerumah." Kataku. Aku membelokkan setir menuju rumah Hisana.

"Ti, tidak usah, Kuchiki–"

"Jangan menolak!" kali ini aku mengertaknya lagi. Hisana mengangguk takut.

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Hisana. Aku memapah Hisana. Ia sempat menolak, tapi aku tetap memapahnya–aku khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Seorang gadis mirip dengan Hisana datang menghampiri. "Hisana-nee sudah pulang?" Ia terkejut melihat wajah Hisana yang pucat. "Eh, Hisana-nee kenapa, Kuchiki-nii?" tanyanya.

"Hisana sakit, Rukia." Jawabku. Rukia membantuku memapah Hisana ke dalam.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya seorang berambut putih panjang. Disampingnya, ada seorang ibu yang langsung menghampiri Hisana.

"Hisana!" serunya. "Ada apa denganmu, sayang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hisana. Ibunya memapahnya ke kamarnya.

"Arigatou, Byakuya. Kau sudah mengantarkan Hisana ke rumah." Kata ayah Hisana. Aku menganggukkan kepala.

Aku pamit pulang–aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan kediaman Ukitake. Aku masih bisa merasakan dinding yang membatasiku antara aku dan Hisana berdiri kokoh.

Perbedaan status.

Hisana hanyalah orang biasa. Ayahnya, Juushirou Ukitake hanya seorang pedagang buah. Sedangkan ibunya, Unohana Ukitake hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Orangtuaku tidak pernah setuju jika aku bergaul dengan orang biasa. "Kita ini adalah orang yang berkasta tinggi. Tidak pantas bergaul terlalu dekat dengan orang yang berkasta rendah!" Kata-kata ayahku itu masih terngiang ditelingaku hingga sekarang.

Apa salahnya bergaul dengan orang biasa?

Aku yakin, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa sebagai orang terhormat kita harus besosialisasi dengan orang terhormat juga. Cih! Aku benci alasan itu!

Karena alasan bodoh itulah, aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman–mereka bilang aku terlalu pemilih.

Sampai aku mengenal Hisana, aku berusaha mulai melupakan judge orangtuaku dan mencoba membuka pintu pergaulanku. Hisana yang memberikanku judge baru bahwa semua manusia itu sama–tidak berkasta.

Aku sering main kerumahnya–tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuaku. Orangtua Hisana dan adiknya, Rukia menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka.

Aku terdiam sesaat. _Hisana, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Batinku._

_

* * *

_

Aku sampai di rumahku–sebuah mansion mewah. Para pelayan dirumahku membungkuk hormat kepadaku.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama." Inilah sambutan dari para pelayan setiap kali aku memasuki rumah.

Biasanya aku mengangguk sekali. Namun untuk kali ini aku mencoba tersenyum –meskipun hanya senyum tipis yang tergurat.

Mereka terkejut melihat aku tersenyum. Beberapa diantara mereka tersenyum senang dan balas membungkuk hormat.

Aku ingin pergi ke kamarku. Tiba-tiba, ibuku datang menghampiriku.

"Byakuya! Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi kerumah teman." Jawabku bohong. Aku yakin kalau aku mengaku, pasti akan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh ibuku.

"Tumben, biasanya langsung pulang."kata Ibuku. Aku tidak menanggapinya

"Aku ingin tidur." Kataku datar. Aku menaiki tangga dan tidak memedulikan ibuku yang masih ingin bertanya.

Dikamar, aku hanya tidur-tiduran diatas kasur king size. Dalam pikiranku, masih tergambar wajah hisana yang pucat.

Aku mengkhawatirkan Hisana.

Aku menepis kekhawatiranku. _Aneh kau, Byakuya._ Kata sisi hatiku. _Kenapa kau memikirkan gadis itu? Apa kau mulai jatuh hati padanya?_

Aku menggeleng kuat. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku hanya kagum padanya!

_Apa kau yakin?_ Tanya sisi hatiku lagi. _Aku yakin kau ada hati dengannya._

Aku mendengus kesal. Melupakan kata sisi hati yang brengsek itu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Semoga saja dinginnya kucuran air bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiranku terhadap Hisana.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Eka : (nyanyi-nyanyi) Oh, kasihku…. ini ini lagu ku….

Byakuya : Diem, Eka! Gue lagi bete nih!

Eka : Napa lagi sih? Gue kan udah bikinin cerita elo sama Hisana?

Byakuya : Iya! Gue bete karena elo gak buatin gue adegan romantis sama Hisana! Peluk-pelukan gitu…

Eka : Sabar, mas! Bentar lagi palingan!

Byakuya : Di chapter berapa?

Eka : Kagak tau! Kalo gue taksir sih,ini cerita kayaknya bisa sampai 5 chapter lebih. Hadoh! Gue usahain gak bikin chapter banyak-banyak! Soalnya gue masih banyak cerita bersambung lainnya…

Byakuya : Gimana sih, lo? Niat gak sih bikin cerita?

Eka : Nggak! Gue niatnya kalo bikin cerita ByakuRen! (evil grin)

Byakuya : Dasar author sinting! (ngacungin Senbonzakura)Pokoknya cerita ini harus diupdate cepat!

Eka : Iya! Iya! Gue bakal apdet! Tapi singkirin dulu pedang lo dari hidung gue! Ntar gak bakal gue apdet loh!

Byakuya : (menyarungkan Senbonzakura) Gomen….

Eka : Good job! OK! Please review….

* * *

**Eka's note :** Agak abal, ya? Gomen… saya gak biasa nulis fic romantis. Kebiasaan nulis fic humor. Tapi kalo gak dicoba gak akan tau, kan?

Buat Bleach in UI dan shadows ala Bleach, tetap diupdate kok! Updatenya, ya… kalo lagi ada ide….


	2. Permulaan dari Pengakuan

Hola! Maaf nih updatenya telat! Author geblek bernama Eka ini emang lama kalo disuruh update!

Arigatou buat semua yang udah baca dan review… Tanpa adanya review dari kalian semua, ni cerita gak bakal lanjut. (nangis terharu)

Sengaja saya pakai sudut pandang Byakuya, soalnya saya paling enak pakai sudut pandang orang pertama /aku. Jadi maaf aja kalau agak OOC.

Kayaknya fic ini pak 3 genre, Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst. Saya lupa bilang dari awal.

Oh, iya! Maaf buat yang bingung sama judulnya. Judulnya sebenarnya adalah 'Tentangmu'. 'Awal dari Semua' itu judul dari chapter 1. Chapter 2 lain lagi judulnya.

Tanpa nasi basi *digeplak readers*… maksudnya, tanpa basa-basi, kita lanjut ke ceritanya…

Warning dan Disclaimer sudah dijelaskan di chapter 1.

* * *

Ringkasan yang lalu : Byakuya mulai merasa ragu dengan isi hatinya. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Hisana?

* * *

#

**PERMULAAN DARI PENGAKUAN**

**Chapter 2 'Tentangmu'**

**By: Eka Kuchiki**

#

* * *

Aku menikmati kucuran air yang keluar dari shower. Membiarkan rintikan air membasahi kepalaku. Tetapi, semua tidak memberi efek apa-apa padaku–pikiranku masih terpusat pada Hisana.

Aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk, lalu menggosokkan handuk yang lain ke rambut hitamku dengan lembut. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku memakai kaus serta celana pendek.

Aku meraih handphone yang sejak tadi menggodaku untuk disentuh. Aku menelepon nama yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranku.

Nada sambung terdengar terus,terus terdengar sampai disconnect.

Tidak diangkat.

_Mungkin sedang tidur. _Batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar . Bukankah kalau aku meneleponnya adalah suatu tanda kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya?

_Bodoh!_ Makiku pada diri sendiri.

* * *

#

Esok harinya, aku bangun pagi dengan lesu–semalam aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku menyantap sarapanku dengan perasaan hambar. Ibuku–yang menyadari perubahan sikapku– mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya?" tanya Ibu. "Kamu sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku datar. Aku beranjak dari meja makan, kemudian mendekati ibuku.

"Aku berangkat kuliah ." Aku meraih tangan ibuku lalu menciumnya.

"Hati-hati, ya!" Ibuku melambaikan tangan ketika aku meninggalkan ruang makan. Aku menoleh sedetik lalu mendekati mobilku –aku ingin cepat-cepat berangkat.

* * *

#

Tidak biasanya aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Ini terlalu cepat–biasanya aku mengendarai lebih santai.

Tunggu! Mengapa aku ingin cepat-cepat berangkat ke kampus?

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku–aku ingin segera mengetahuinya.

* * *

#

Aku berjalan menuju fakultas keperawatan –tempat Hisana belajar. Biasanya dia selalu datang pagi dan menunggu di sini.

Dugaanku tepat. Hisana sedang duduk di dalam kelasnya. Ia sedang membaca buku kuliahnya.

"Hisana," Panggilku dari luar. Hisana menoleh ke arahku.

"Ku,Kuchiki-san?" sahutnya. Nadanya terdengar kaget.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk disampingnya. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku datar.

Hisana mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou, untuk yang kemarin…." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Semalam, aku meneleponmu." Kataku. Hisana menundukkan kepalanya–entah karena merasa bersalah, entah karena menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Aku minta maaf, Kuchiki-san," balasnya. "Semalam kepalaku sakit–"

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Hisana."potongku. "Aku mengerti."

Kini aku menatap mata violetnya yang begitu indah. Mata itu yang membuat aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Mata kami saling bertemu dan semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Hisana.

"A… Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hisana gugup. Aku yakin, dia pasti salah tingkah karena tatapanku.

"Hari ini kau nampak berbeda," jawabku datar. Padahal yang mau aku katakan sebenarnya adalah, 'Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hisana.'

Aku benci diriku–sepertinya aku senang sekali membohongi diriku sendiri.

Pipi Hisana masih memerah. Ia mendengar ada yang berbeda dari suaraku.

"Apa yang berbeda dariku?" tanyanya. "Kurasa…. Justru sikapmu hari ini yang berbeda, Kuchiki-san."

Dia menyadari perbedaan nada suaraku. Suaraku memang terdengar datar, namun nadanya terdengar lebih lembut–mungkin itulah yang dimaksud Hisana.

Aku hanya menatap matanya dengan lembut.

Satu detik….

Dua detik…..

Tiga detik….

Kami hanya saling memandangi. Sampai….

"Ehem!" Seseorang mengagetkan kami dari belakang.

Aku dan Hisana langsung mengambil jarak. Seringai rubah yang kubenci menghiasi wajah orang yang mengganggu kami–lebih tepatnya, menggangguku berdua dengan Hisana.

"Ah, Byakuya-han. Sepertinya kelasmu bukan disini." Kata laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum seakan senang bahwa dirinya telah menggangguku.

Aku memberikan pandangan membunuh padanya, "Itu bukan urusanmu!" balasku dingin.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Ichimaru-san!" tegur Hisana. "Kau–"

Hisana tak meneruskan kata-katanya dan mengejarku keluar kelas.

* * *

#

"Kuchiki-san! Tunggu…."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang. Hisana mendekatiku dan mengatur nafasnya–yang terengah-engah.

"Maafkan Ichimaru-san, Kuchiki-san…." Kata Hisana. Ia masih terengah-engah.

"Tidak usah minta maaf," kataku datar. Hisana mengangguk singkat.

Kulihat lagi wajah Hisana. Wajahnya putihnya tampak memerah–terlihat manis dimataku.

Aku merogoh saku di celana panjang hitam dan memberikan saputangan kepadanya.

"Lap keringatmu dulu," kataku sambil mengangsurkan saputangan sutra putih.

Hisana menatap mataku dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan membiarkan saputangan ini menganggur ditanganku.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mendekatinya dan mengusapkan peluh di keningnya perlahan.

Hisana membiarkan diriku mengusap peluh diwajahnya yang lembut. Wajahnya masih memerah–bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ku…Kuchiki–" Hisana masih tidak percaya dengan sikapku kali ini. Aku yakin, sehabis ini dia pasti akan mencubit pipinya sendiri–menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Aku berhenti mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling, suasana di fakultas keperawatan masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang hilir mudik–sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan aku dan Hisana. Bagus, setidaknya tindakanku tadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba….

"Wah, ternyata kalian sedang bemesraan…." Aku dan Hisana kaget mendengar suara itu. Lagi-lagi, suara menyebalkan itu menggangguku terus!

Aku menatap laki-laki bernama Ichimaru Gin dengan tatapan membunuh. Kesabaranku sudah mulai habis.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu orang lain sekali saja?" desisku kesal.

"Sabar, Byakuya-han," kata Gin sambil memamerkan senyum rubahnya–yang membuatku ingin muntah. "….Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, kok!"

_Tapi menurutku kau menggangguku, bodoh! _Batinku kesal.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan sikapku agar tetap bersikap tenang.

Ternyata Hisana menyadari bahwa aku sedang kesal.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Hisana. Aku mengangguk sekali.

Hisana menjauh dariku dan menatap Gin dengan kesal. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan dongkol memenuhi hatiku.

* * *

#

Aku tak habis pikir. Apapun yang aku lakukan tadi bersama Hisana semua diluar kendaliku. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

_Aku yakin. Kau pasti jatuh cinta kepadanya, Byakuya… _sisi hatiku mulai mencoba menggoyahkan keyakinanku. Kali ini, pikiranku tak tahan untuk berdebat lagi dengan sisi hatiku.

_Diam kau!_ Bentak pikiranku. _Dia berbeda denganku! Kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Sampai kapan kau mau terus membohongi dirimu? Kau tahu, ini sama saja menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan Hisana!_ Suara sisi hatiku terdengar mengejekku–tapi kali ini dia benar.

Aku terdiam. Ya, aku juga melihat ekspresi Hisana nampak berbeda. Wajahnya merona merah saat aku mendekatinya.

_Maksudmu, Hisana jatuh cinta padaku? _ Pikirku.

_Benar. Apa kau tidak lihat ekspresinya tadi? Wajahnya nampak memerah saat berada didekatmu. Selama ini, kalian belum pernah sedekat tadi kan?_

Aku mengiyakan sisi hatiku. Memang selama ini aku selalu lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku mulai mencintai Hisana.

Akibat dari perdebatan ini, aku hampir tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran.

* * *

#

Untunglah beberapa jam kemudian, perdebatan–antara memperhatikan dosen atau masalahku dan Hisana– sudah berakhir. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan mencari Hisana.

Aku hafal semua tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Perpustakaan dan taman kampus adalah tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi. Biasanya, dia selalu membaca sebentar di perpustakaan atau memberi makan ikan di kolam taman kampus.

Dua tempat itu sudah aku datangi, tapi hasilnya nihil–tidak ada Hisana.

Saat aku ke fakultas keperawatan, seseorang memanggilku.

"Kuchiki!" panggil Shiba Kaien. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan badanku. Kaien mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kaien adalah teman dekat Hisana. Mungkin dia tahu dimana Hisana.

"Kau mencari Hisana, bukan?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Dia sudah pulang," Jawab Kaien. "Katanya ada urusan mendadak."

"Kapan dia pulang?"

"Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Baik. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kataku datar.

Aku meninggalkan Kaien sendirian. Kaien masih melihatku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya–karena melihat ekspresiku yang datar-datar saja. Mungkin sekarang dia berpikir, apakah aku benar-benar serius mencari Hisana.

* * *

#

Aku mencoba mengikuti Hisana. Jika Kaien bilang bahwa Hisana pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu, dia pasti sedang berjalan ke halte bus.

Dihatiku kini dipenuhi rasa kesal. _Kenapa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku ingin pulang dengannya?_ Pikirku.

_Semoga saja Hisana belum naik bus._ Harapku.

Aku membelokkan setir menuju ke jalan pintas yang sepi. Jalan pintas ini yang sering dipilih Hisana untuk berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat gadis yang kukenal. Tapi anehnya, gadis itu tidak sendirian. Ada tiga orang laki-laki berbadan besar yang berada didekatnya. Salah satu dari mereka kelihatannya sedang menggoda gadis itu.

Gadis itu…. HISANA!

Aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku dan berlari mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Hisana?" gertakku. Tangan kiriku memegang tangan Hisana dan melindunginya dibelakang tubuhku.

Mereka memberiku pandangan membunuh. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya mereka itu preman. Dan mataku tadi tidak salah melihat, mereka mengganggu Hisana.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Bentak salah seorang yang berbadan paling besar –mungkin dia banchou* dari dua preman itu. "Kekasihnya?"

"Ya, aku kekasihnya!" Kali ini kata-kata itu keluar tanpa permisi dari mulutku. "Kalian jangan coba-coba ganggu Hisana!"

Hisana kaget mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal itu didepan orang lain.

Mereka bertiga menertawakanku. "Jadi kau ingin melawan kami?" tanya banchou itu dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mempermalukanmu didepan kekasihmu!"

Hisana ketakutan sekaligus khawatir. Ia lalu menarik tanganku, "Kuchiki-san! Jangan melawan mereka! Nanti kau–"

"Diamlah," potongku. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi…." Hisana tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda kendo dan melawan mereka.

Aku memang berani menghadapi mereka karena aku pernah berlatih kendo. Tapi aku agak kesulitan melawan mereka karena postur badan mereka yang lebih besar dan sangat susah mengalahkan tiga lawan sekaligus. Beberapa kali aku berhasil melumpuhkan mereka, tapi sialnya mereka malah semakin brutal menyerang.

Aku terpojok. Kali ini mereka memukuli wajahku tanpa ampun. Kudengar Hisana menjerit ketakutan –ini membuatku merasa semakin sakit.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menendang perutku dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Belum sempat aku bangun, mereka menginjak punggungku dan membiarkanku tetap mencium tanah.

"Hentikan! Tolong!" jerit Hisana. Ternyata suara Hisana membuat orang-orang berdatangan. Preman-preman itu langsung melarikan diri menghindari orang-orang itu.

Beberapa dari mereka mendekatiku dan Hisana. Kulihat Hisana menangis mengkhawatirkanku. Untungnya aku tidak terluka parah–hanya memar diwajah serta rasa sakit di perut.

Setelah mengetahui aku baik-baik saja, mereka pun pergi–meninggalkan aku dan Hisana memeluk Hisana yang masih menangis.

"Ku…Kuchiki…" Hisana menangis dipelukanku. Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Aku membiarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu.

"A…Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku takut kau–"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Potongku. "Jangan menangis…."

Hisana sudah mulai tenang, meski masih terdengar isak tangisnya. Aku menatap mata Hisana yang merah karena menangis. Pipi putihnya basah oleh air mata.

"Sudah tenang?" tanyaku datar. Hisana mengangguk lemah.

Aku menggandeng tangan Hisana dan mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

#

"Aw!" erangku. Luka memar dikening terasa sakit saat Hisana mengompresnya dengan air dingin.

"Maaf, terlalu kencang ya?" tanya Hisana. Aku menggeleng.

Kemudian ia menekan handuk putih kecil itu lebih lembut di pipiku. Aku meringis lagi. Lalu Rukia duduk di sebelah Hisana–melihat kami berdua sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi benar nih, Byakuya-nii mengaku kalau Hisana-nee adalah kekasihnya?" Tanya Rukia–sepertinya lebih terdengar meledek.

"Rukia!" Pipi Hisana langsung memerah. "Jadi kamu mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya kesal.

Rukia langsung tersenyum simpul, "Tidak sengaja mendengarnya…." kilahnya.

Hisana menatap tajam Rukia, "Tidak sengaja mendengar, lalu kau teruskan?"

Rukia tertawa mendengar sindiran kakaknya. Hisana menatap adik perempuannya dengan kesal.

"Kamu nakal, ya! Nanti aku laporkan kekasihmu kalau kamu itu nakal."

Rukia menantang kakaknya, "Bilang saja! Ichigo tidak akan marah padaku!"

Aku sendiri ingin tersenyum mendengarnya, namun luka memar disudut bibirku masih perih. Jadi aku tetap memasang wajah tanpa senyum.

"Hisana-nee cocok kok dengan Byakuya-nii!" sahut Rukia semangat.

Aku jadi penasaran. Kriteria apa yang dilihat Rukia kalau kami berdua cocok?

"Rukia!" Hisana memasang wajah cemberutnya yang lucu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya–sungguh.

"Ampun!" Rukia langsung lari ke kamarnya.

Setelah Rukia pergi, Hisana menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal–ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san," kata Hisana. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini…"

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu Hisana." balasku. Hisana mengangguk pelan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," Ternyata Hisana tidak lupa dengan perkataanku tadi.

"….Yang bilang ke preman itu kalau Kuchiki-san adalah kekasihku…." Entah mengapa, wajah Hisana memerah ketika mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku." Jawabku datar.

Benar saja, wajah Hisana sedikit meredup ketika mendengar jawabanku. Aku kali ini mengutuk diriku sendiri–atas ketidakjujuranku.

"Jadi begitu…" kata Hisana pelan–nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Aku permisi dulu," Kataku. Aku pamit kepada Hisana dan tentu saja kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kali ini perasaanku saat meninggalkan rumah keluarga Ukitake berbeda dari biasanya. Ada perasaan mengganjal dihatiku.

* * *

#

Ibuku kaget melihat wajahku yang biru lebam akibat pukulan preman tadi. Untung saja tidak ada ayah disini. Kalau ada Ayahku, pasti aku akan diinterogasi lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai begini, Byakuya?" tanya Ibu khawatir. "Kamu habis berantem?"

Aku menggeleng, "Kalau dikening, aku tadi menabrak dinding. Sedangkan yang dipipi karena jatuh." Jawabku bohong.

"Masa bisa sampai begini?" Ibu tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Ternyata aku tidak pandai berbohong. Ibu memeriksa luka memar itu.

"Sudahlah, ibu. Tidak apa-apa." Kataku. Aku langsung naik tangga–ke kamarku.

"Byakuya!" panggil ibu. Aku tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan masuk ke kamar.

* * *

#

Malam ini, aku masih dihinggapi rasa menyesal. Aku tidak bisa jujur kepada Hisana mengenai perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku belum siap mengatakannya.

_Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku mencintai gadis itu!_ Sisi hatiku tertawa puas.

Tertawa saja sepuasmu! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku mengalunkan nada dering panggil. Aku melihat nama orang yang memanggilku.

_Rukia? _ Batinku heran. _Untuk apa dia meneleponku?_

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

Aku menjawab telepon itu. Terdengar suara Rukia dan suara lain disekitarnya.

"Moshi-moshi, apa ini Byakuya-nii?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, saya sendiri." Jawabku. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Hi…Hisana-nee…." Rukia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa dengan Hisana, Rukia?"

"Hisana-nee," Suara Rukia tercekat, "…..Masuk rumah sakit, Byakuya-nii…."

"APA?"

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Byakuya : (guncang-guncang bahu Eka) Eka! Hisana sakit apa, Ka? Hisana sakit apa?

Eka : (ngelepasin tangan Byakuya) Apaan sih lo? Lebai deh! Ntar juga tau sendiri Hisana sakit apa!

Byakuya : (pasang tampang cool) Oh, elo mau bikin Hisana sakit ataxia? Kayak si Nayla di 'Buku Harian Nayla'? (pasang death glare)

Eka : Kagak! Gue gak bakal bikin Hisana sakit ataxia! Ntar bakal ngabisin chapter lebih banyak lagi….

Byakuya : Cih! Sebenernya gue gak kepingin cerita gue dan Hisana jadi kayak gini. Tapi…. Kali ini cerita lo boleh juga.

Eka : (pura-pura gak denger) Pardon?

Byakuya : Your story isn't bad now! Understand?

Eka : Yes… Wait… Ini kan fandom bahasa Indonesia? Kenapa kita ngomong bahasa Inggris?

Byakuya : (kesel) Because you have started it first!

Eka : Up to you… (nyuekin Byakuya) Mohon reviewnya… m(_ _)m

* * *

Eka's Note : Ini bagian yang paling saya sukai. Saat Hisana malu-malu ketika berdekatan dengan Byakuya. Byakuya juga ingin meresponnya lebih, tapi tidak bisa karena tertahan oleh image dinginnya.

Ada juga pertentangan sisi hati Byakuya dengan pikiran rasionalnya. Hanya sebagai gambaran pilihan Byakuya apakah ia tetap menyukai Hisana,atau mundur karena orangtuanya.

Semoga kalian menyukainya ! ^^

* * *

Ket : * Banchou = julukan pemimpin dari gerombolan geng preman dalam bahasa Jepang.

Ralat : Saya salah ngetik nama ibunya Hisana. Di chapter pertama, saya menulis 'Unohana Ukitake'. Harusnya 'Retsu Ukitake'. Maafkan atas kesalahan nama ini….


	3. Pengakuan Dua Hati

Eka Kuchiki balik lagi, minna! *digeplak karena kelamaan gak update*

Gomen telat update! Saya harus menjalani serangkaian penyambutan mahasiswa baru, *sigh* padahal idenya udah ada! Hiks! (Lho, kok jadi numpang curhat?)

Jadi, maklumi saja jika saya nanti tidak bisa sering-sering update….. XP

Yosh! Lanjut aja ke cerita…

Disclaimer dan Warning sudah dijelaskan di chapter awal.

* * *

**Ringkasan yang lalu :** Byakuya terkejut saat mengetahui Hisana masuk rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hisana?

* * *

**#**

**PENGAKUAN DUA HATI**

**Chapter 3 dari 'Tentangmu'**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Hisana masuk rumah sakit?

Perkataan Rukia tadi membuatku hampir menjatuhkan ponselku—aku masih tidak percaya. Untungnya kesadaranku masih ada, sehingga aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Sekarang Hisana dirawat dirumah sakit mana?" tanyaku.

"Rumah sakit Karakura," jawab Rukia. "Sekarang Hisana-nee dirawat di ruang UGD."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," Aku menutup pembicaraan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit Karakura—sekarang.

* * *

**#**

Aku langsung menuju ke garasi. Untung saja kedua orangtuaku kali ini tidak ada dirumah. Mereka harus ke luar negeri selama dua minggu, jadi aku bisa tenang untuk sementara ini.

Aku menyalakan mobilku dan menjalankannya ke rumah sakit Karakura.

'Hisana, ada apa denganmu?' batinku cemas.

Aku mengendarai mobilku setengah ngebut. Biarkan saja! Aku harus cepat sampai ke sana.

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku menghampiri seorang suster yang sedang berjaga di bagian informasi.

"Suster, apakah ada pasien bernama Ukitake Hisana disini?" tanyaku datar.

Suster itu mencari nama Hisana dibuku daftar pasien, "Oh, Nona Ukitake sekarang berada ruang UGD," Suster itu menatapku sejenak, "Anda keluarganya?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk singkat. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada suster itu, lalu pergi ke ruang UGD tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**#**

Aku melihat Rukia dan orang tuanya menunggu di luar ruang UGD. Wajah mereka nampak khawatir. Rukia—yang melihatku datang— mendekatiku perlahan.

"Byakuya-nii.…" kata Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya, Hisana sakit apa?" tanyaku tenang. Jujur, meskipun aku bersikap tenang sekalipun, aku tetap khawatir.

"Dokter belum memberitahukan kami," jawab Rukia. "Semoga penyakitnya tidak parah."

Aku mengamininya dalam hati. Dalam hatiku, aku berdoa semoga Hisana tidak apa-apa.

Keheningan sejenak datang diantara kami berempat.

"Byakuya," Ayah Hisana—Jyuushiro Ukitake— memanggilku. Aku mendekatinya.

Ia menatapku dengan lembut, namun aku tahu dari matanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat khawatir. Aku melihat mata Ibu Hisana—Retsu Ukitake—berkaca-kaca menahan airmatanya.

Ternyata tanpa diminta, Ukitake-san menjelaskan kepadaku

"Hisana tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat masuk ke kamarnya," Wajah Ukitake-san terlihat sangat khawatir. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti itu—biasanya wajahnya tak lepas dari senyum.

"Hisana pasti tidak apa-apa." katanya.

Aku yakin, itu adalah kata penghiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Tak ada kata lagi yang berada dibenakku.

Kami menunggu kabar dari Hisana dengan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa lepas dari kami.

* * *

**#**

Sejam kemudian, seorang pria berbaju putih menghampiri Ukitake-san dan Istrinya. Sepertinya dia dokter yang merawat Hisana di ruang UGD tadi. Dan sekarang ia memberitahukan sesuatu.

Wajah Ukitake-san dan Istrinya terlihat syok. Mereka nampak tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Benarkah itu, dokter?" ulang Ukitake-san. Hanya terdengar samar-samar. Aku dan Rukia saling melempar pandangan tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja fisaratku mengatakan hal yang buruk.

Ukitake-san mendekati kami berdua, sementara Retsu-san berdiam diri. Tampaknya ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir lembut dipipinya.

"Hisana…. menderita leukimia," Suara Ukitake-san terdengar pelan namun mengiris hati.

Aku tak percaya, Hisana…. menderita leukimia?

Aku hanya terdiam—tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Rukia menatap nanar ayahnya.

Kami semua tak percaya akan hal itu.

* * *

**#**

Sudah hampir tiga jam aku dirumah sakit ini. Sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan waktu jam 12 malam.

Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin menunggu disini, meskipun Ukitake-san tidak memintaku untuk ikut menunggu—malah ia menyuruhku pulang karena takut merepotkanku.

Sekarang Hisana dipindahkan di ruang rawat. Mata violetnya masih tertutup rapat.

Rukia dan Ibunya sudah pulang. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin sekali berada disini, namun mengingat besok Rukia harus pergi ke sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk datang ke sini besok siang.

Tinggal aku dan Ukitake-san yang menunggu di dalam ruang rawat ini. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa besok aku tidak pergi kuliah. Meskipun begitu, Ukitake-san merasa ini merepotkanku—atau dia ragu dengan keyakinanku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemani Hisana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku mengangguk singkat. _'Pertanyaan aneh,'_ pikirku.

Ukitake-san masih ragu dengan sikapku, "Maaf, tapi apa reaksi orangtuamu jika mereka mengetahui hal ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak mengetahuinya," jawabku datar.

Ukitake-san tersenyum, ia menepuk pundakku.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar," katanya.

"Ukitake-san," Aku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menemani Hisana disini."

Mata Ukitake terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini hanya sebagai teman—atau mungkin sahabat— Hisana yang jarang sekali memperlihatkan hubungannya. Apalagi status kita yang berbeda.

"Kau mau menunggu disini?" Tanyanya tak yakin

Aku mengangguk sekali. Kurasa aku sudah cukup jelas menyampaikannya.

Tak kusangka, Ukitake-san tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Baiklah, aku titipkan Hisana padamu," katanya. "Tolong jaga dia."

Aku mengiyakannya. Ukitake memberikan senyumannya yang tulus—kepadaku.

Lima detik kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat.

* * *

**#**

Kini, hanya aku dan Hisana yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Kesunyian sejenak menemani kami berdua.

Aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Aku membelai rambut hitamnya perlahan.

Hisana masih belum membuka matanya. Mungkin pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan masih memberikan efek.

Atau… dia memang belum mau membuka matanya—untukku.

Aku mengambil sebuah kursi lalu menariknya ke samping ranjang Hisana. Aku mengenggam tangan kanannya dengan lembut.

Seandainya saja aku berani mengungkapkan hal ini kepadanya sejak awal.

Namun penyakit leukimia telah merangkulnya sekarang. Kanker darah itu yang melemahkan tubuh mungilnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku masih belum terlambat mengungkapkannya. Aku yakin, masih ada waktu untukku.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Aku membungkuk dan mencium keningnya perlahan.

Semua refleks saja terjadi—ini diluar kehendakku.

Aku berharap ia membuka mata indahnya. Aku ingin wajahnya bersemu merah karena sekarang aku telah menciumnya.

Namun percuma saja—matanya tetap tertutup.

Aku kembali duduk. Aku mencoba menahan rasa kantukku, namun sia-sia karena tubuhku yang lelah tak bisa menolak rasa kantukku.

Aku tertidur di samping ranjang Hisana. Tanganku masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

_Aku mau…. Hidup denganmu….._

_Aku mau matipun karenamu…_

_Aku mau…. Disisa waktuku, bersamamu…._

_

* * *

_

**#**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kemudian aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, jam tujuh pagi.

Mataku beralih dari jam tangan ke sosok mungil yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Mata violet yang kudambakan untuk selalu terbuka masih tertutup rapat.

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Aku menunggu sampai matanya terbuka—untukku.

**.**

_Tahukah kau?_

_Aku telah melawan takdir dan janjiku._

_Kita memang tak pantas bersatu—karena perbedaan status._

_Namun, ada gejolak lain yang bisa menyatukan kita._

_Dia tak pernah melihat keadaan kita seperti apa._

_Dia adalah…. cinta._

**.**

Hanya jeda waktu yang terus menggoda untuk menggoyahkanku. Tapi, hatiku sudah bulat.

Aku tidak akan menyesalinya—sama sekali tidak.

Kubisikkan satu kalimat ditelinga Hisana. Kuharap, inilah cara yang bisa membuka mata Hisana.

"Aishiteru, Hisana…."

* * *

**#**

Aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak pelan. Aku yakin ini bukan halusinasi.

Tangan Hisana… bergerak?

Aku berusaha tetap tenang, tapi bagaimana bisa—aku berpura-pura lagi padanya?

Akhirnya, hal yang kunantikan terjadi juga….

Mata violet itu terbuka. Inilah yang kunantikan—semenjak tadi.

Hisana melihatku sepintas. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kuchiki-san…" Suara lembut Hisana ingin membuatku memeluknya—saking gembiranya, namun aku hanya memegang tangan mungilnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Hisana," kataku pelan—tapi cukup terdengar untuk didengar Hisana. Aku berlutut disamping kiri ranjang dan masih mengenggam tangannya.

"Kau—" Belum sempat Hisana menyambung kata-katanya, ada orang yang masuk ke ruang rawat.

"Hisana!" Suara itu mengagetkanku—dan Hisana. Aku melepaskan tanganku dan menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke dalam.

Ukitake-san menghambur kearah anaknya dengan rasa bahagia. Ia mengegnggam tangan anaknya, lalu memeluknya . Aku bisa merasakan aura bahagia melingkupi ruangan ini.

Aku menjauh sebentar—karena tak ingin menganggu mereka— sampai akhirnya Ukitake menarik tanganku.

"Byakuya," Ia tak melepaskan tangannya. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"…Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hisana semalaman ini," katanya tulus. Ukitake-san mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama," jawabku datar.

Ukitake-san menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum—lagi, "Aku titp lagi Hisana padamu," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sepertinya dia sengaja membiarkanku berdua dengan Hisana.

* * *

**#**

Dokter sudah memeriksa keadaan Hisana. Kondisinya sudah cukup membaik, begitulah katanya.

Selang waktu kemudian, seorang suster membawakan sarapan dan pergi setelah mengecek keadaan Hisana.

Suasana hening menyapa kami. Sampai akhirnya aku berinisiatif mengambil bubur dan sup di meja.

"Aku akan menyuapimu," kataku. Hisana menggeleng pelan—menolak untuk disuapi.

"Ti…Tidak usah, Kuchiki-san!" tolaknya. "Aku—"

"….Kau masih lemas," potongku pelan. "Lagipula, ini kemauanku—bukan karena kau yang meminta."

Akhirnya Hisana mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya—entah dia malu karena disuapi olehku atau dia malu karena perhatianku.

Aku menyorongkon sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Disela-sela itu, aku melihat semua gerak-geriknya—saat makan. Manis sekali.

Tanganku—dengan perlahan—menyorongkan lagi sesendok bubur ke mulut mungilnya. Hisana memakannya tanpa ragu. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan sikapku.

Ya, baru kali ini aku begitu dekat dengannya.

**.**

_Dia begitu indah. _

_Aku telah terpikat olehnya. Aku takkan bisa lari dari pesonanya. _

_Aku…. telah ditawan olehnya._

_

* * *

_

**#**

Dering ponsel memecah keheningan. Aku menjawab telepon itu.

"Ada apa, Renji?" tanyaku. Orang yang kupanggil Renji tadi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, orangtuaku akan pulang malam ini," Kataku. Renji menanyakan kapan aku akan pulang.

"Aku akan pulang—sebentar lagi." Jawabku datar. Aku menutup ponsel.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Hisana. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Dari asisten ayahku." jawabku.

Untungnya Retsu-san datang. Aku tidak khawatir untuk meninggalkannya.

Benarkah begitu?

Sebenarnya aku begitu berat untuk berpisah dengan Hisana. Tapi tidak mungkin harus berada disini terus.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang rawat.

* * *

**#**

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang king size, menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa minat. Pikiranku masih terpusat pada Hisana.

'_Kau pasti bingung apakah mau menerima Hisana sebagai kekasihmu atau tidak…'_ suara sisi hatiku menegaskanku bahwa sekarang aku sedang bingung.

Aku hanya diam—membiarkan sisi hatiku mengoceh terus. Aku ragu, apakah Hisana bisa diterima oleh keluargaku atau tidak.

Setelah melihat kondisinya sekarang, aku makin dihimpit oleh dilema.

**.**

Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, aku tahu penyakit leukimia itu memiliki stadium-stadium, sama seperti penyakit kanker lainnya. Jika sampai pada stadium akhir, maka orang itu semakin sulit disembuhkan dan akhirnya berujung pada kematian.

Aku sudah bertanya kepada dokter yang memeriksa Hisana, namanya Kurosaki Isshin—ayah Ichigo. Dia mengatakan bahwa leukemia Hisana sudah parah—stadium tiga. Katanya, Hisana sejak enam bulan terakhir menahan rasa pusing, mual, lemas, dan gejala awal leukemia lainnya. Karena sering menahan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit itu berkembang menjadi semakin parah.

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa satu-satunya cara menyembuhkannya adalah kemoterapi. Aku tak menyangka sudah separah itu penyakit Hisana.

Inilah yang menjadi pemikiranku. Apakah Hisana bisa disembuhkan?

Bagaimana jika kemoterapi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?

Aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. Hisana harus sembuh!

**.**

Aku ingin bersama Hisana, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari tuntutan dari orangtuaku.

Tapi… aku ingin membahagiakan Hisana dengan selalu berada disisinya. Aku ingin dia bahagia—karenaku.

'_Kau harus menerimanya, Byakuya—harus!'_ kata sisi hatiku.

Aku ragu, apakah dia mau menerimaku? Bisa saja dia tak mau menerimaku.

'Tidakkah kau lihat perilaku Hisana saat kau ada disampingnya?' katanya. Aku berpikir sesaat. Memang perilaku Hisana selalu berbeda jika aku ada didekatnya—selalu tersipu malu.

Pikiranku mendesak bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia telah bersekongkol dengan sisi hatiku.

'_Aku harus menyatakannya.'_ Batinku.

Aku mengangguk sekali. Aku kembali mantap dengan keputusanku.

Besok aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit—harus!

* * *

**#**

Esoknya setelah pulang dari kuliah, aku datang ke rumah sakit Karakura. Kali ini tanganku membawa seikat bunga mawar berwarna putih. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar. Terdengar suara lembut Hisana dari dalam. Kelihatannya dia sendirian.

"Masuk." Katanya.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan kemudian mendekati Hisana yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Nampaknya ia sedang melihat pemandangan luar.

Hisana menoleh lalu terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Ku…Kuchiki-san…" katanya tak lepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Apakah aku menganggumu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata violetnya.

"Tentu saja tidak—sama sekali," jawabnya. "Aku senang kau datang."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Ungkapku.

"Pemandangan diluar indah ya…." Hisana mengagumi keindahan gunung Fuji dari kejauhan.

Aku mengangguk setuju, 'Tapi tak seindah dirimu.' Lanjutku dalam hati.

Hisana tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menatap ke luar.

Inilah saat yang mendebarkan bagiku. Betapa tidak, aku harus menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepadanya. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak keruan.

**.**

"Hisana, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan padamu," kataku.

"Tentang apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku telah menemukan apa yang lebih indah dari pemandangan ini," jawabku. Mataku masih tak lepas untuk memandangnya.

"Apakah itu, Kuchiki-san?"

"Kau."

Jawaban singkat tadi membuat Hisana terbelalak.

"Aku?" ulangnya tak percaya. Seolah kata-kata tadi adalah lelucon.

"Benar. Kau lebih indah daripada pemandangan itu—bahkan terindah," Aku memberikan seikat mawar putih kepadanya.

"Untukmu," Aku berlutut dihadapannya. Hisana memastikan dirinya bahwa kali ini dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Untukku?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk sekali.

Bibir mungilnya mengembangkan senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat. Tangannya menerima bunga dariku.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san," katanya lembut. Senyum menawan itu masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hisana…." Aku masih berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ya?"

"… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aku mengenggam tangannya—untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku serius.

Sekali lagi, mata Hisana terbelalak ketika aku 'menembaknya'. Ia tak percaya bahwa aku menginginkannya.

"Ku…Kuchiki—" Hisana tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Aku serius,"

Lalu aku mencium tangannya, "Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Hisana berkaca-kaca. Air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?"tanyaku sambil mengusap air matanya. "Apa kau menolakku?"

Hisana menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Kuchiki-san! Aku juga….. mencintaimu…" katanya sambil menangis. Ia turun dari kursi lalu ikut duduk dilantai—denganku.

"Tapi kenapa kau terus menangis?"

"Aku…. takut tidak bisa membahagiakan Kuchiki-san," jawabnya pelan.

Aku memeluknya dengan lembut. Kubiarkan dirinya merasakan degup jantungku sejenak. Hisana terkejut namun ia larut dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," bisikku. "Justru kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku."

Hisana masih terisak dalam pelukanku, "Tapi…. Penyakitku sudah parah, aku—"

"Aku tetap memilihmu, Hisana," tegasku. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bu…Bukan begitu! Maksudku—"

"Karena itu terimalah aku sebagai kekasihmu," Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapnya dengan lembut.

Hisana mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Aku terima, Kuchiki-san." Jawabnya.

**.**

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku yang sangat jarang aku perlihatkan kepada orang lain—kecuali Hisana. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah dihatiku. Hanya senyuman yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.

"Kuchiki-san sangat tampan hari ini," puji Hisana. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata kagum.

"Berarti hari-hari sebelumnya wajahku buruk?" Aku protes sambil menatap tajam kepadanya—pura-pura ngambek.

"Bu…Bukan! Tapi hari ini Kuchiki-san tersenyum senang dan terlihat sangat tampan." Jawabnya polos.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tadi aku cuma bercanda,"

Hisana tersenyum manis menanggapinya, membuat mataku tak bisa lepas memandangnya.

"Hisana, karena kita sekarang sudah pacaran, kau harus memanggilku 'Byakuya'" kataku.

"Hai, Ku… eh, maksudku, Byakuya," Sahut Hisana gelagapan. Ia belum terbiasa memanggilku dengan nama kecil.

**. **

Hisana berdiri lalu mengambil bunga mawar putih itu. Ia menatanya didalam vas, dimeja dekat ranjangnya.

"Bunganya cantik," ungkapnya. Ia menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga ke dalam vas.

Aku memeluk dia dari belakang, "Sama seperti kau," sambungku.

"Byakuya…" Walaupun aku tak melihat wajahnya, aku bisa memastikan sekarang semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

Hisana membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku lembut, "Aku tak percaya—seperti mimpi saja. Padahal aku tidak sebanding denganmu—dalam segala hal, tapi kau malah memilihku." katanya.

"Itulah cinta," imbuhku. "Dia tak peduli kau seperti apa. Yang kau perlukan hanya rasa kesetiaan dan ketulusan."

Entah bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa terlintas dipikiranku.

**.**

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan aku dan Hisana.

"Rukia?" sahut kami berdua bersamaan. Rukia melihat kami berdua dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hisana-nee, aku sangat setuju Hisana-nee jadian dengan Byakuya-nii!" katanya. "Akhirnya…"

"Akhirnya apa, Rukia?" tanya Hisana kesal. Ia merasa terganggu.

"….Aku punya kakak ipar ganteng seperti Byakuya-nii!" sahutnya usil.

"Rukia!" Wajah putih Hisana langsung memerah. "Kau pasti menguping pembicaraan kami lagi!"

"Tidak semuanya kok! Cuma sampai saat Byakuya-nii bilang 'Aku tetap memilihmu, Hisana'," Jawab Rukia sambil mengulang pernyataanku tadi. Tanganku sedikit gemetar mengingat perkataan spontan yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Tapi tetap saja namanya menguping!" bentak Hisana pelan. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan marah-marah," kataku. "Nanti tubuhmu akan terasa lemas."

"Iya, pak dokter…" sahut Hisana sambil tersenyum jahil.

'_Dasar,'_ batinku saat melihat tanggapan Hisana. _'Kakak dan adik sama saja.'_

_

* * *

_

**#**

Aku pulang kerumah dengan perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi rongga hatiku. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hisana.

Orangtuaku menyambutku dengan wajah berseri. Aneh, tidak biasanya mereka bersikap seperti ini—apalagi aku telat pulang kuliah.

Ayahku menepuk pundakku pelan,"Byakuya, besok ada putri rekan bisnis ayah yang datang kesini," katanya dengan wajah berseri.

Dahiku berkerut, "Putri rekan bisnis ayah yang mana?" tanyaku. Wajar aku bertanya seperti ini. Ayah mempunyai banyak rekan bisnis karena perusahaan yang dimanage oleh ayahku berjumlah sepuluh perusahaan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Ibuku sambil tersenyum misterius. "Pokoknya kau akan bertemu dengannya besok."

"…Kami akan menjodohkan dia denganmu, Byakuya." Sambung ayahku.

Bagaikan disambar petir siang bolong, aku ternganga mendengar pernyataan ayahku itu. Mengapa aku harus dijodohkan dengan perempuan yang tidak aku ketahui sama sekali?

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka dibalik perjodohan ini.

Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Hisana—aku tidak bisa berpaling dengan yang lain.

Tapi… apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?

* * *

**#**

**TBC**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya : (pasang wajah datar) Eka….

Eka : Ya, Byakushi?

Byakuya : Yang nulis cerita ini elo? (gak percaya)

Eka : Ya iyalah! Masa kucing gue yang ngetik! Tapi…. (ngeliat tulisannya lagi) kok jadi gini sih?

Byakuya : Bagus tahu… akhirnya elo bisa juga bikin cerita romance! Tapi… KENAPA HISANA JADI SAKIT LEUKIMIA? (ngejerit)

Eka : (gak dengerin Byakuya) Mampus! Gue mikirin apa sampe dapet ide cerita kayak gini! (jerit gaje)

Rukia : Eka! Gue mau dong dibikinin cerita kayak gitu! (nggak nyambung)

Eka : (masih jerit gaje) Cerita apa ini? HUWEEEE! GUE STRESS! (nangis seember)

Byakuya+Rukia : (sweatdrop)….

Eka : Ah sudahlah! Ceritanya emang agak abal, tapi… saya mohon reviewnya dari Readers sekalian… (membungkuk hormat)

* * *

**#**

**Eka's note :** Saya ngetik cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu mellow. Biar saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Byakuya saat mendengar bahwa Hisana sakit parah dan kemungkinan untuk hidup hanya sedikit. Ada sedikit kutipan dari lagu Naff, 'Kaulah hidup dan matiku'. Hiks! Saya kepingin nangis! Hiks! (Elo yang bikin cerita, kenapa elo juga yang nangis? Dasar geblek!)

Saya ingin membuat Hisana menderita penyakit leukemia, soalnya saya gak bisa bayangin gimana kalau Hisana sakit ataxia. Oh, iya! Thanks buat Naff untuk lagunya yang cocok abis dengan cerita ini, dan thanks buat kalian yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini…. ^^

* * *

**#**

**Balasan review 1 dan 2 untuk pembaca tercinta** (kenapa elo selalu balas review di chapter ketiga, baka?):

Zangetsuichigo13 : Hem, emang saya kurang suka dengan tokoh utama yang selalu menang. Thanks atas pujiannya! Padahal saya merasa gak berbakat menulis angst…. T.T

aRaRaNcHa : Yup! Aku emang suka bagian itu! *ikutan disambit* Udah apdet kok… ^^

Sayumi Vega : Makasih atas ralatnya… ^^ Makin seru? (bersalto ke belakang) Oh, thanks!

Armalita Nanda R. : Byakuyanya kayak gimana? (bingung)

Riku Aida : Maaf ya, sebenarnya saya tuh sengaja manjang-manjangin ceritanya biar lebih seru. Tapi kecepatan update saya tuh lama banget! Gomen kalau menunggu lama. Salam kenal juga! ^^

Matsura Akimoto : Silakan difave… (ngarep) Memang, biasanya kan orang kaya gak sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. *digeplak karena sembarangan ngomong*

Mika de Zaoldyeck : Iya, aku Eka yang ada di FB… salam kenal! Sekarang udah tau kan Hisana sakit apa…

Master of Bankai : Yup! Saya juga lebih suka ByakuHisa…. *digeplak fans ByakuRuki*

Maskichy Zaoldyeck: Gak nanya! *digeplak* Byakuya jadi lebai ya? Gomen… soalnya kalau pakai Byakuya's POV lebih enak bikin angst dan romancenya dibandingkan pakai sudut pandang pengarang.

CyeAmakusaKuchiki : Saya suka ByakuHisa! (ikut goyang Waka-waka juga *Woi! Piala dunia udah selesai kale…* ) Salam kenal juga… ^^


End file.
